


Well, I Hate That

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Series: Draco’s Origin [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Dialogue Light, First Meetings, Short, Supernatural Elements, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: Mark is changed by Kids, and he’s not sure why. Maybe it has something to do with the demon looking over his shoulder.Video Source
Series: Draco’s Origin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530875
Kudos: 3





	Well, I Hate That

“Am I supposed to do something about the dangly penis?” Mark asked, staring at his computer screen in horrid fascination. In reality, he wasn’t looking at a penis at all. He was playing  _ Kids _ , an artistic experience made by the same creators of  _ Plug and Play _ . And damn, was it messing with his brain.

_ You’re alright, Mark _ , he told himself.  _ It’s just a game _ . But when Mark moved his mouse over the shape on the screen and tugged, a sloshing sound filled his ears.

“Nope!” He rolled back in his chair, shaking his head. “I’m good, thank you.” Removing his headphones, Mark stood up and left the room, not noticing the bulge in the curtains.

Five minutes later, he returned and sat down to continue playing. As he tried not to vomit, Mark paid no attention to the noticeably thinner curtains and the figure standing behind him.

Draco’s face was pale. Dark was looking for him; not any particular reason, he just loved tormenting him, reminding his twin of the powers he didn’t have. So he was here, watching Mark play just out of the webcam’s view.

No one would notice. They might see the shadow hitting the wall behind Mark’s head, but it would be dismissed as a trick of the light. After all,  _ Kids  _ wasn’t a game that warranted Dark’s attention. Not yet, anyway.

After a long, surreal twenty minutes, the game reached its conclusion. The angelic music fluttered through the speakers as a flustered Mark did his outro. Draco watched with his hands in his pockets, feet silently hitting the floor.

The video ended and the camera shut off. Leaning back in his chair, Mark thought.

“Are you going to introduce yourself?” Draco froze, not sure how to respond. There was no way… “I can sense you. Not sure how, but I can.”

Well, this was going to be fun.


End file.
